Death eater attack
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: After the war, Hermione convinces the Weasley brothers to re take their last year. She Harry Ron and Ginny return to Hogwarts as well. Set after Griffindoor's have won the Quiditch cup in that year, Hermione gets an un predicted letter... R&R! xx


**Warning: Depressing. I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly... **

The music was loud in the Griffindoor common room as the Quditch cup was held above a grinning Harry's head.  
Hermione laughed and danced crazily with Ginny, both completely out of time to the music when a 3rd year came up to her, "an owl brought it for you" he said, handing her a letter with beautiful purple calligraphy writing that read

_Hermione Jean Granger  
Griffindoor common room  
Hogwarts_

Hermione took it from him and grinned "thanks Ryan" she said, he nodded and disappeared amongst the crowd of celebrating Griffindoors. Hermione turned back to Ginny only to find both Weasley twins trying to get her to have her 1st glass of fire whiskey  
"Hey Granger, you've had fire whiskey, tell Gin it's great!" George encouraged as his younger sister raised an eye brow at her best friend, who laughed  
"It's good" she agreed, Fred looked at her shocked  
"How many glasses have _you_ had Mione?" Fred asked, Hermione giggled  
"Only the one" she answered as she opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We regret to inform you that your parents Rose and Jonathon Granger, where killed on the 21st April by a death eater attack.  
If you could contact the Department of magical accidents and catastrophes and state your name, they are awaiting your flew.  
My condolences for your loss,  
Mary McCredie –head of Department of magical accidents and catastrophes_

The smile on Hermione's lips left, and her face turned as white as a sheet  
"Hermione?" Asked Ginny, Hermione's chin trembled  
"Mione, what's wrong?" Asked Fred, she held the letter out to him, as she fell heavily to her knees, her shoulders shaking, a high pitched, torturing scream shaking the room. The music was turned off  
"Hermione? Hermione!" Yelled Harry, pushing through the crowed to his sobbing best girlfriend **(you guys know what I mean by girlfriend, friend girl... a girl who's a friend basically) **Ron not far behind him  
"Fred what does the letter say?" Ginny asked, trying to take it out her brothers hands, Hermione screamed again and it make Harry and Ron shiver, reminding them of the year before when Bellatrix had been torching her. But Fred's eyes looked mildly dead, and his heart went out to the girl he'd loved from the moment he'd first heard her yelling at his brother. He crouched down beside her and wrapped his arms round her while she sobbed into his shoulder. Fred handed the letter to his sister and she gasped  
"death eaters" Harry mumbled, the two words echoed round Hermione's head and the sadness formed into anger  
"Malfoy" she growled, pulling free of Fred and marched out the common room her boots echoing in the hall. "MALFOY!" She screamed, running to the dungeons.

Behind the Slytherin common room doors, Draco read the letter from his mother over and over again

_Draco,  
Your father, he's gone and killed a witch at your schools parents after she refused to tell your aunt anything a few months ago. Hermione Granger? Her parents where muggles, if you see her, give her my condolences  
Mum x_

No, Draco thought, no. He'd never liked Granger, not really. Not in that way. But when she became a bit of a rebel in their 5th year, he couldn't help but admire the muggle born book worm for her bravery. And when he thought about her parents being dead... He'd seen it in so many other people's eyes. Dead parents, brothers, sisters, friends, just people they knew, dead. After the war Draco would never look at anything the same way.  
And then he heard it. "MALFOY!" echoing through the dungeons, I cringed.  
"Bombarda" Hermione screamed, the doors blew open and their stood Hermione Granger. Dressed in a very colourful pencil skirt, black lace tights, a white top and bright red DocMartins, her face was pale and the makeup she'd been wearing was smudged badly.  
"Hermione-"  
"What did he do?" Hermione streaked, tears running down her face still "he killed my parents! Did you ask him to? For all the times I annoyed you? Is this you getting back at me?"  
"Miss Granger! What on earth is going on?" Asked Professor McGonagall, rushing (as well as she could after she'd been badly injured during the war,) but Hermione ignored her  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry, but I had nothing to do with this I swear"  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, what is _going on?"_ McGonagall asked, a slight urgency in her voice, Hermione looked at Draco  
"I swear Granger, I didn't ask him to. I hate him Hermione, I'd never asked anyone, and I would never do that to anyone. It's just sick" Draco promised, his brows furrowed. Hermione took a deep shaking breathe and put a hand over her mouth and sobbed again, McGonagall put her hands on Hermione's shoulders  
"Hermione, what's happened?" She asked  
"Draco's father, k-killed my p-p-parents!" Hermione cried, a small gasp came from McGonagall's mouth as she looked at my emotionally twist face of the boy before them.  
A rush of feet came into hearing range, as Fred George Harry Ron and Ginny bolted into the room. Fred hugged Hermione to him and vowed that he'd never let her go.  
And though it probably wasn't the time, he whispered "I love you Hermione Granger"

**Okay, so a VERY depressing story. I apologize. But I had the idea in the car today and so as soon as I got in I ran upstairs and started writing it. I know it's not very long, but the ending is exactly what I wanted. So I don't care that it's short because if I'd added more in the middle the ending wouldn't have been how I wanted it.  
Please review, and thank you to those who've reviewed on my other stories!  
Love Converse x**


End file.
